It's Not Funny
by Mayumi
Summary: It's a MitMiya supposedly for MitMiya day... ^^;; but I forgot to post it also... um... C&C... it also has Ain't It Funny in it... but it's not the remix. This is for Iya-chan... ^^;; sorry girl...


Title: It's Not Funny  
Author: Me~! Mayumi~ ^^; nobody has an uglier writing style~ mwahaha~  
Archives: Yes… wahaha~ I have no shame~ maybe FFN… and here… and whoever wants them.  
Pairing: MITMIYA~!!! No SenMit from moi~!  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine  
Warnings: Not well written, no beta, confusing… ugly…  
AN: I'm sluggish… I don't feel well~ erugh…  
  
Dedications: For Liete-san~ ^^:even though she's not MitMiya no Miko… I love her and I made it for her~ mwahaha~ for Ryoua-nii~! AHIA~!!! There~! MITMIYA~!!! Tai-nee… girl~ I know you love mitmiya~  
  
To you three~ I know it sucks~ demo~ I look drunk and feel drunk… so~ that's the best I can do ne? I can't even sleep anymore~ mwahahahaha~  
  
HAPPY MITMIYA DAY MINNAAAAAA~~!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*A song can bring so many a memory, many a romance, many a heartbreak, many a tragedy, many a life. And yet… through a single song, a hundred thoughts can flow in and out, and through the song then flowing out, the singers thoughts seep into yours. And… you share a heart with someone. Not just anyone, but someone… who you know is your soul mate.*  
  
Miyagi Ryota.  
  
An amazing point guard they say. But… what's inside him?  
  
He's great friend, ask anybody… He's a great boyfriend. Loving, caring. But what people had not known was that he was also a great singer. Not the type of singer that would sing rock… pop… what he sang were love songs. Romantic heartfelt love songs. That held his true emotions.  
  
And now… his focus in life was his boyfriend. His best friend too…  
  
Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
What did you know about them? That they were both males? Isn't love blind then? If love was blind… then… why can't it be gender blind as well?  
  
" Hisashi…" Miyagi's voice drifted from the door, it seemed sad.  
  
" What koi?" Mitsui's warm voice answered.  
  
" Well… I have… this… song contest… and I want you to be there…" there was some hope in his voice, making the world seem more optimistic.  
  
" Of course I'd be there… I thought you were going to try and break up with me again…" Mitsui sounded relieved. We look into their room and see them hugging each other. The look of Mitsui was of relief and satisfaction, and Miyagi's of happiness and bliss.  
  
The bliss of knowing that someone loves you, it was wonderful.  
  
_goes to the day of the contest_ (don't blame me… I'm sleepy and cranky and moody!)  
  
" I can't do this…" Miyagi's voice faltered. Mitsui's arms around his waist the stood there. Looking at each other.  
  
" You can… you have got the greatest voice I've ever heard ne?" Mitsui smiled, rubbing his nose on Miyagi's.  
  
" You're going to be there ne?" Miyagi asked unsurely.  
  
" I'm in the first row, look at me and I'll smile," Mitsui then softly kisses Miyagi's lips.  
  
" I'm going now ne? Cause… I think it's starting…" Mitsui then left Miyagi's side, a quick hug and he was gone.  
  
' Ahh… well… at least I know he'll be there…' Miyagi thought as he went back stage to prepare for whatever he needed to do.  
  
And in no time… he was up on stage… the audience in the dark auditorium… all were faceless. His eyes were searching for the man he needed to see. Then he saw sparkling blue eyes. He sighed, and smiled to and the spotlight illuminated his features.  
  
" Well minna… I didn't really want to come here tonight… if it wasn't for the most important person in my life. So… Hi-chan… here's for you ne?" then he grasped the mike tightly and held it near his lips.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
**It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same**  
  
_The love… we both had… it was too perfect Hi-chan… you were exactly what I thought you to be… lovely… loving… warm… kind… strong… and being there for me. But… there's one thing that can never change… you're a man… I'm a man and society doesn't allow it. Demo… another truth… I love you… and… all I need you to do… is tell me that you understand… and that you love me too…_  
  
**This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance**  
  
_This is perfect… you, me, our chemistry… and in my dreams… all where I had a love… and it would always be with you… you were always by my side. But now… our situation… our society… it seems all too bleak… but… we love each other ne_  
  
**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real**  
  
_Isn't it funny? Really… That… you can do things without your brain and all that? Oh… all the things that you make me feel… I hope it's real_  
  
**Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**  
  
_Yep… it's funny ne? About you not controlling your heart… about how fate can play everything so well?_  
  
**Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again**  
  
_Sometimes… I think what we have isn't real… that It was never meant for me… that true love was always for somebody else… but… life is unexplainable… and… everytime I feel like I fall in love… like Aya-chan… and life played a cruel joke on me… and I don't think the pain is bearable_  
  
**I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid**  
  
_I don't think I've known you that long… but… you're my life… and I don't ever doubt… that… you… you… you are my everything… I planned on being alone… you made me take another path… you… you're all I have… and now… I know that you have my heart… I don't have to be afraid cause it's in the best hands_  
  
**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  
I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be**  
  
_Ah… yes… I thought I kept it locked… not opening for anybody… after Aya-chan… but you just set it free… and all the emotions that I felt… I tried to push you far away… and yet… you're still here with me? And well… I guess… we were meant to be…_  
  
**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real**  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
" And the winner is… Hasegawa Takeishi…" the emcee said surprised. No one applauded.  
  
" He was a good singer wasn't he?" the emcee asked, sweat dropping.  
  
" Oh shut up…" then after the awards were given… everybody left.  
  
" You should've won…" Mitsui whined softly.  
  
" I thought we has good," Miyagi grinned.  
  
" You know I love you…" Mitsui started, " and you know what?"  
  
" What?" Miyagi asked confused.  
  
" It isn't funny."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
SHeeeeee~!!! told you it sucked...  
  
night night minna~ me sleepy... me sluggish and my fingers feel heavy and... and... ZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzRyouga-aniki... gomen for the no MakiSenZzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz  



End file.
